


Baby Grand

by superlockednegan84



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re a piano player and Tony invites you to play at one of his parties, but things start to heat up between the two of you.





	Baby Grand

My mother bought it secondhand from a silent movie star

It was out of tune but still I learned to play

You walked into the huge ballroom at Stark Tower, and over to the stage where the white baby grand stood. You started to play a few keys. You still got nervous even after all these years. You thought back to the first time your mom brought home that old secondhand baby white grand. The one you first learned to play on. A tear rolled down your face, but you continued to play. He heard the playing from the hallway and walked into the room standing in the doorway listening to you play. You were playing a song you used to play with your mom all the time. When the song ended you wiped the tears away then you heard the clapping. Your head bolted up, “Ho….How long have you been standing there?” He walked towards you, “Just a few minutes. You play beautifully by the way. I’m glad I decided to go a different route this time. Usually I just hire a dj.” You smiled, “Well thank you for the chance Mr. Stark.” He smiled, “Please it’s Tony. And what was your name again.” You looked down at your feet, “M…My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I should go get ready.” He nodded, “Yeah me too. I’ll see you tonight.”

And with each note we both would smile forgetting who we are

And all the pain would simply fly away

You sat in the dressing room putting your makeup on and thinking about your mother. How the both of you used to play on the secondhand white baby grand and with each note you’d smile and forget who your were. Forget all the troubles of your days and nights. They all melted away into the music until it was just you and her playing together into the night. You sighed, it did no good focusing on the past like this. Those times were long gone, and even though you weren’t by any means famous, you wanted for nothing. And now here you were at Stark Tower fixing to play piano for this 20’s party he was having. You were well on your way sunshine. You stood up straightening out your pink flapper dress and checking your hair in the mirror before heading out. You weren’t the only one preforming tonight. You went on first. Something about he liked yours the most and didn’t want to wait til the end of the night to hear you.

Something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound

Even if it doesn’t have a place to live

You walked out onto the stage and over to the piano. You sat down with butterflies fluttering around in your belly. You sat down and started playing. He watched you from his seat, his eyes never leaving you. He’d never heard or seen anything more beautiful. You were the most peaceful when you sat at a piano. The music just flowed from your fingers like it was so natural. He took a drink of his scotch and headed for backstage. He wanted to be there when you stepped off. After your last song you bowed and thanked the crowd then walked off stage running right into him. He smiled down at you, “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen….heard I meant heard.” You blushed, “Thank you Mr. Stark.” He reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen out of your face, “Thought I told you to call me Tony.” You blushed again, “I’m sorry Tony. I’m gonna go fix my hair so I can go enjoy the party.” Tony smiled, “You better save me a dance sweetheart.” You blushed again as you walked off.

Oh, the words were left unspoken when my Mama came around

But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still had something beautiful to give

You fixed your hair then headed out to the party. It didn’t take long before you bumped into him again. He smiled, “Fancy meeting you here.” You smiled, “Why Mr. Stark if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were stalking me.” He laughed, “Y/N I thought I told you to call me Tony.” You giggled, “Oh yeah that’s right Tony it is.” He looked down into your eyes, “May I have this dance.” You blushed, “Sure, but don’t laugh at my inferieure dancing skills.” He smiled, “I would never do such a thing to such a beautiful woman.” You blushed again. He lead you to the dance floor and started dancing to a 20’s song. You never felt so alive before. The song stopped and he lifted your chin until you were looking up at him then he kissed you passionately, “That was a fun dance. We should do it again sometime.” You gasped as you returned the kiss, “W….We should.” He lead you off the dance floor and to his table, “We should exchange numbers. The rest of the night is going to go by really fast and I don’t want this to be the last time I see you.” You smiled and gave him your number, then he went off to mingle.

Through missing keys and broken strings the music was our own

Until the day we said our last goodbyes

A month had gone by and still no word. Not that you’d really expected it. He was a billionaire after all. An avenger. He has better things to do. You were playing the new white baby grand when there was a knock on your front door. You opened the door to see a man standing there with two dozen red roses. You smiled, “Thanks.” You took the flowers and shut the door. You put them on the counter and grab the card. Meet me at Stark Tower 7pm. Wear something pretty. T.S. You smiled softly. You knew exactly which dress you were going to wear.

The baby grand was sent away   
A child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize

You walked into the lobby wearing a red dress that stopped at your knees and your hair was up with yellow flowers in it. The security looked at you and smiled, “He’s gonna love it. Last elevator on the left. It’ll take you all the way to his penthouse.” You nodded as you headed that way. You were in the elevator for what seemed like forever when the doors opened to his living room and you stepped off. He took one look at you and smiled, “Damn you’re sexy. Love the color play right down to the yellow shoes. I’m guessing your favorite superhero is Captain America.” You laughed, “There’s more superheroes than him?” He jokingly tickled you, “Why I oughta.” You giggled and tried to get away.

That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound   
Even if it doesn’t have a place to live

You smiled at him after the tickle fight, “So what’s the plan.” He nodded, “Right food. People like to eat. well I’m not much for going out so I figured we could stay in order a pizza drink some beers. Watch a movie.” You smiled, “Sounds perfect to me.” He pulled out his phone, “Good. Pepperoni good with you.” You nodded and sat on the couch. He ordered the pizza then sat next to you, “So this little ensemble something you went out and bought today just for me. Or something you had laying around the house.” You laughed and covered your face, “Omg this is going to sound so stupid.” He smiled, “I don’t care tell me.” You rolled your eyes, “I was shopping with my best friend Kenzi and she was like omg Y/N You should so get that outfit. And I was like for what my first date with Iron man and then we laughed hysterically and I bought it. That was three years ago.” He laughed, “And now look at you on your first date with Iron man.”

Oh, the words are still unspoken now that Mama’s not around   
But that Secondhand White Baby Grand still has something beautiful to give 

For many years the music had to roam

The pizza arrived and you curled up next to him to watch a movie. He’d picked some boring movie. You looked at him,”Hey what’s the deal?” He smiled, “It’s hard to talk and pay attention to a good movie.” You smiled, “What do you want to know.” He stroked your arm, “I wanna know it all.” You sighed, “We didn’t have much growing up, but my mom bought me this secondhand white baby grand from a silent movie star. That’s what I learnt to play on. It was old and broken, but it still made a pretty sound.” He smiled, “Sounds lovely.”

Until we found a way to find a home   
So now I wake up every day and see her standing there   
Just waiting for a partner to compose

He smiled at you as the movie ended, “You are one fascinating person. You’ve been through so much and came so far to be where you are now.” You smiled, “My momma taught me to fight for what i wanted. And ever since I was a little girl this was all i wanted. I wanted to sit in front of a crowd and play music on a baby grand. It makes me feel alive.” He smiled, “I could tell when i was watching you the other night. It was like you completely changed. You were more relaxed. Off stage you a little more guarded.” You frowned, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be.” He smiled, “It’s ok. I broke through. That’s all that matters.”

And I wish my mother still could hear that sound beyond compare

I’ll play her song till everybody knows

That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound

You woke up next to him on the couch the next morning. He smiled at you then kissed you passionately, “Good morning princess.” You smiled, “Good morning Tony.” He laughed, “Look I knew you could call me Tony. So what would you like for breakfast.” You giggled, “Doughnuts.” He smiled, “That sounds yummy. I’ll send someone to go get them. Unless you wanna go out to get them in the same outfit.” You laughed, “Omg no. You don’t go out for doughnuts it this.” He smiled, “I’ll have someone pick you up an outfit too. What size are you?” You smiled, “You don’t have to do that. I can go home in this outfit that’s not a big deal.” He nodded, “But we’re gonna go do something today, and it’s gonna be very uncomfortable to do in those heels.” You laughed again and told him what size you were. After you ate breakfast and changed he took you paintballing.

Don’t we all deserve a family room to live

Oh, the words can’t stay unspoken until everyone has found

A year into the relationship and he asked you to a fancy dinner. He showed up at your door promptly at 7pm dressed in a very nice suit with a dozen red roses. You were dressed in your favorite pink gown. He smiled at you, “You look so damn sexy just like always. Shall we?” He offered you his hand and you took it. He walked you down to the waiting car and opened your door. Waiting for you to get all the way in before shutting the door, he shut it then got in and drove off. He pulled up at the restaurant, gave the valet his keys then walked you inside. Once inside he pulled you chair out for you then sat down. You smiled, “You are such a gentleman Mr. Stark, and they say chivalry is dead.” He laughed, “Don’t say that to loud. You’ll ruin my reputation.” After dinner he handed you a box, “Go ahead open it. Happy Anniversary Baby.” You glared at him, “Tony we promised no presents.” He chuckled, “Just open it. I promise it didn’t cost to much.” You open the box to see a key. You looked up at him confused. He smiled at you, “Y/N will you move in with me.” You smiled back at him, “Yes Tony. Yes I will.” He laughed, “Thank god cause I already started having your stuff moved.” You kicked him playfully under the table, “What if I would have said no.” He shrugged, “Then you wouldn’t have anything at home anymore. So you’d have to move.” He stuck his tongue out at you playfully.

That Secondhand White Baby Grand that still has something beautiful to give

I still have something beautiful to give

It was a month later and you were fully settled in. You were sitting at the baby grand in the family room playing when he came home one day. You’d taken a test earlier that day and there were two pink lines. You had it sitting on top of the piano. Tony walked in following the sound of the music. He smiled at you as he came into the room, “I love coming home to you playing.” You smiled, “Dinner is in the oven. I made lasagna.” He licked his lips, “Mmmm. See I knew having you move in here would be a good idea.” He spotted the test on the piano and picked it up, “What’s this?” You smiled softly trying to contain your excitement, “The pregnancy test I took today.” He raised his eyebrows, “Oh and?” You rolled your eyes, “It’s positive Tony.” You squealed then jumped on him, “We’re gonna have a baby.” He caught you then kissed you passionately, “I’m so thrilled. Guess we should move out of the penthouse and into a real house huh.” You laughed and nodded your head.


End file.
